


The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: The Second Murder!  Kyoko’s Discovery?

by WiiFan2009



Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: DR Gaiden, F/M, Investigation, Kyoko's POV, Naegiri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiiFan2009/pseuds/WiiFan2009
Summary: While Byakuya drags Makoto away to procure the Luckster's assistance with the investigation, Kyoko stays behind to investigate the crime scene. What will she find when she investigates Chihiro's corpse?
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484807
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: The Second Murder!  Kyoko’s Discovery?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vandalia1998](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandalia1998/gifts).



> This oneshot is the result of a request sent by Vandalia1998, and takes place during the Investigation Phase of Chapter Two of Trigger Happy Havoc. Please read and comment below, and enjoy!

The door closed as Makoto reluctantly followed Byakuya out of the locker room, making Kyoko sigh as she thought _Well…back to work…_ She turned back around, gazing at Chihiro’s crucified corpse as she thought _…Now’s as good a time as any to examine the body…please forgive my intrusion, Chihiro…_

Kyoko took a deep breath and walked up to Chihiro, taking note of her wrists that were tied to the two exercise racks on either side of her. Kyoko’s eyes suddenly narrowed, focusing on the rope that bound Chihiro in that crucified position.

 _What the…this isn’t just some rope…it’s an extension cord! But where did the culprit get it? I actually don’t know…because I don’t socialize with anyone except Makoto…_ Kyoko gave an amused smile as she admitted _…Perhaps his aptitude for socialization will be crucial for this Class Trial…alright, let’s move on._

She reached to cradle Chihiro’s head in her hands, craning it to get a better look at the wound left on her skull. She quickly turned her head to glance at the bloody dumbbell before turning back to Chihiro’s head to double check.

_Alright, the wound on Chihiro’s head is consistent with the shape of the dumbbell. So there’s no doubt that the dumbbell must be the murder weapon…though given Hiro’s idiocy, he’ll probably say it was something else and make us waste time to correct it…alright…is there anything else about the victim’s body that could prove crucial to this case?_

Kyoko started to feel around her torso, trying to find any indentations that would indicate any other injuries, only for her eyes to widen as her palms rested on Chihiro’s chest.

 _Wait…her chest…it feels…rather flat…this doesn’t feel like a woman’s breasts…could it be…_ Kyoko instantly slid her hands until thay rested on the front of Chihiro’s skirt, her eyes shining in recognition is she realized _That confirms it…Chihiro wasn’t a girl, but a boy! Was…was that her…his…secret?_ Kyoko’s brow furrowed in confusion as she pondered _But wait…if Chihiro was a boy, then why was he killed in the Girls’ Locker Room? He could have borrowed Sayaka or Junko’s Handbooks, I suppose…but as the victim, he would have had no reason to go in, especially late at night._

Kyoko hummed, the gears turning in her head until she looked up at the poster on the wall, at last realizing the truth.

_Maybe…he was killed in the Boys’ Locker Room…and brought here to make us think the Girls’ Locker Room was the scene of the crime. I distinctly remember a Boy Band poster being in here when we first explored the second floor. It seems likely…that the culprit killed Chihiro in the Boys’ Locker Room, then switched the bloody poster with the other one when they moved Chihiro’s body, using either Sayaka or Junko’s Handbook to gain access. That would make it more likely than not that the culprit was male, so that cuts down our options for suspects…_

Kyoko’s brow furrowed as she ran down the list of surviving boys in her class.

_Makoto…no, we can cut Makoto off the list. Sayaka’s trial proved beyond a reasonable doubt that he’s not capable of such cutthroat behavior. So, that leaves…Mondo, Taka, Hifumi, Hiro, and Byakuya. One of them is probably the suspect. As for who the most likely suspect among them is…I can’t say quite yet. It would have to be someone who knew Chihiro’s secret…think Kyoko, think…did anyone say anything that would indicate that he had prior knowledge of Chihiro’s true gender?_

_“Dude had a real complex about being weak.”_

Kyoko’s eyes widened as she realized _That’s it…Mondo referred to Chihiro as a dude, but before, he always referred to girls as chicks. He would only refer to Chihiro as a dude if he thought Chihiro was a boy…so, Mondo’s our prime suspect. He killed Chihiro in the Boys’ Locker Room, then switched the crime scene to the Girls’ Locker Room and tied Chihiro to…_

Kyoko’s brow furrowed as she shook her head, realizing _No…that last part doesn’t make sense. Mondo looked just as shocked and appalled as the rest of us when we found Chihiro’s crucified corpse, and if he were a good enough actor to pretend to be shocked, then he wouldn’t have made that slipup. Mondo’s still probably the blackened…but someone else likely stumbled on the crime scene and tied Chihiro up. But who…?_

Kyoko shook her head and decided _That’ll depend on where the extension cord came from…hopefully Makoto will be able to answer that…_

*Creak*

“Hm?”

Kyoko turned around, watching as Makoto made his way back into the crime scene and approached her, asking “Hey, Kyoko...have you made any progress on your investigation?”

_...You could say that..._ “Generally speaking. But I have to get going. I have something unrelated to take care of.”

Makoto raised his brow in curiosity and asked “Something besides the investigation? What...is it?”

Kyoko merely waived her hand and replied “Nothing you need to worry about. Just concentrate on the murder.”

As she stood up and turned away, Makoto protested “But...” _Why are you being so secretive, Kyoko? Shouldn’t we be sharing information with each other right now, no matter how irrelevant? Didn’t we promise to exchange information?_

Ignoring Makoto’s protests, Kyoko walked toward the door out of the locker room. 

Before opening the door, Kyoko offered “Before I go, let me give you one piece of advice. You should examine Chihiro’s body one more time. Thoroughly. Also, her handbook is missing. You might want to determine its whereabouts. That’s it.” _After all, it wasn’t anywhere on his body when I examined him, so it’s likely that either Mondo or whoever tied Chihiro up disposed of it._

_That’s it?!_

Before Kyoko stepped out, she turned to Makoto and encouraged “I’ll be praying for your success.”


End file.
